


Ценный специалист узкого профиля

by escuadrilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Финну бы судьбу благодарить — и шефа, конечно, — что он вообще уцелел в этой заварушке. И работу сразу нашёл — грех жаловаться. Автосервис, деньги хорошие, через дорогу от квартиры. И от добра добра не ищут. Но два месяца назад он вышел утром из дома, и ноги сами понесли его в другую сторону.





	Ценный специалист узкого профиля

**Author's Note:**

> Финес Мэйсон (Жестянщик, the Tinkerer) - бородатый упитанный дядька, который мастерил у Стервятника гаджеты из останков инопланетных технологий.   
> А теперь навещает его в тюрьме.

– Этот мудак, небось, сроком тебе угрожал?  
– Да нет, просто сказал: хочешь ковыряться в этих штуках легально, за зарплату и со страховкой как у астронавтов — приходи. И телефон дал.

* * *  
Финн, конечно, тогда его послал. Ну, не прямо в лицо — очень уж странные часы у него на руке заметил, непростые часы, он ещё нервно так их теребил. Но шофёр его, индюк надутый, точно расслышал.  
И дальше попытался просто обо всём забыть. В автосервис устроился, дядя Джо давно звал. Может, надо было ещё тогда соглашаться, после читаури, когда большие чиновники шефа турнули. Но он не жалел. О том, во что их бизнес вылился, конечно, не раз пожалел, и кровь эта на его совести тоже. Но он всё думал, что опыта с такой техникой нигде бы больше не получил.  
В общем, не думал он ни черта.  
Деньги в автосервисе были хорошие. Не как в их подпольном арсенале, конечно, но на жизнь им с матерью хватало бы. А главное, все, кому он машины чинил, в следующий раз приезжали и спрашивали: а к Финну можно? Нет, правда, ему бы судьбу благодарить и не отсвечивать. Да только свербило что-то. И не в скуке дело — никакая работа не скучная, всякая работа полезная. Просто он мог — больше. Как раз у шефа за все эти годы и понял, что — мог.  
Ходил, мучился, решил: хотя бы позвонит. Карточку с телефоном он тогда порвал, но потом склеил и в стол убрал. Он ничего не выбрасывает, привычка.  
Только когда номер набирал, подумал — не поздно ли спохватился.  
«Мистер Финес Мэйсон? — переспросили. — Для вас зарезервировано место. Сообщите, когда вам было бы удобно приступить к инструктивному курсу».

* * *  
– Ну а ты, конечно, сразу и побежал.

* * *  
Не сразу. Вроде как стан врага. Но два месяца назад он вышел утром из дома, и ноги сами понесли его в подземку.  
Ехать два часа, на другой конец Нью-Йорка, а потом ещё за город. Так что от служебной квартиры он не отказался, когда потом предложили.  
Добротно там, конечно, и красиво, а главное — соблюдают технику безопасности.  
Ну и вот, он теперь мистер Мэйсон, младший инженер отдела стратегических разработок инициативы «Мстители». На базе отдел называют просто — «СД». «В смысле, Стратегический Департамент?» — спросил он как-то раз. «Ну, как вариант», — ответили.  
Может, кто и скажет, что в сорок лет начинать младшим инженером — лузерство. Но Финн о таком даже и не мечтал. Отец, когда жив был, всё говорил: для крутых колледжей связи нужны, не морочь себе голову, сынок, найди работу и держись за неё.  
Но он не потому даже пробовать с колледжем не стал. Просто знал, что недостаточно умный, чтобы поступить на стипендию.  
Вот у Лиз вообще теперь отец за решёткой, а её в МИТ на летнюю стажировку взяли. Девчушка, правда, его аж стукнула, когда узнала, что это он, Финн, за неё заявление подал. Но потом ей миссис Тумс, видно, мозги прочистила, и Лиз там сейчас. Фотки шлёт, хоть улыбаться опять начала.  
Так что не в связях дело.  
А Финн после школы как раз и оказался у шефа. Тогда у него мастерская по ремонту бытовой техники была, а Финн с детства всё подряд чинил и собирал, как-то само выходило. А потом Железный Человек появился, Мстители, ЩИТ с его тёмными делами, и шеф нашёл новую нишу. Департамент ликвидации разрушений с его запретом только на руку сыграл. Интересное время началось. Финн по вечерам читал всё подряд, учился, пробовал. Пару раз чуть дом не взорвал, было дело. А потом вдруг раз — и стало получаться сложное. И с шефом повезло — доверил ему все эти инопланетные штуки. Тут Финна уж точно никто ничему не смог бы научить. Ну, до ребят Старка он так думал.  
У Лиз день рожденья через неделю, он ей ноут купил, самый навороченный. Даже в кредит не влез — по корпоративной цене вполне потянул, вместе с подписками на все продвинутые программы. Виртуального ассистента поставил, «Иокасту» — чудные у Старка названия, Финн уже заметил. Он её немного погонял — премиум-версия для продажи оказалась по функционалу почти такая же, как та, что стоит у них в отделе. Мощная штука, Лиз понравится. Мозги мозгами, а к инструментам нужно сразу привыкать — к хорошим. К лучшим.  
Шефу только попросит пока не говорить, он… реагирует он.

* * *  
– Что хоть мастеришь там теперь?  
– Шеф, я бы… Страшно хотел бы тебе всё рассказать, но я когда устраивался, подписывал договор, и параграф о неразглашении там такой, что… бюрократия, армия юристов, сам понимаешь…

* * *  
Он работает в группе доктора Эрика Селвига. Недавно ему дали чинить Мегинъёрд. Пояс Тора. Там такая штука есть, которая управляет молниями — стабилизирует напряжение и направляет гигантские разряды в цель с точностью до сантиметра. Вот она и сломалась, когда шеф с тем парнем в сине-красном трико уронили самолёт с грузом. В нём как раз были все самые последние разработки отдела. Многое повредилось или сгорело, а какая-то особо важная деталь от «левиафана», которую год восстанавливали — та вдребезги грохнулась. Так что Старк всех переключил на ремонтные работы.  
А вообще Селвиг реконструирует флот читаури — там куча разных кораблей была, оказывается, не только «левиафаны» и мелкие «жужелицы». После испытательного срока его как раз к этому и подключат. И ведь до сих пор по всему свету разные штуки находят, но с этим возится разведывательный отдел. Мисс Романофф. Такая из-под земли достанет что угодно.  
Сам Старк, говорят, операционку пришельцев с тех самых пор пытается расколоть. Она, говорят, какая-то мудрёная, гибридная, наполовину машинная, наполовину живая — ну, была живая, пока Старк их флагман бомбой не вырубил. И язык у неё ни на что не похож, ясное дело. Полотдела ставки сделали, кто первым крякнется — операционка или Старк. Финн поначалу поставил бы на пришельцев — пусть он раньше только в их железе ковырялся, да и то по самым верхам, но знает: запредельный всё-таки уровень технологий, почти без аналогов в их мире.  
Но он пару раз непосредственно со Старком поработал и теперь уже не уверен.

* * *  
– Люди хоть нормальные? Носы не слишком высоко задирают?

* * *  
Финн даже не знает, что ответить. С носами как раз понятно: не до того, да и смешно — на базе Мстителей-то. На прошлой неделе у них был король Ваканды со своими инженерами. Здоровенный такой, и видно по нему сразу — король. Ну и что? Когда та вонючая слизь взорвалась (а он ещё хотел предупредить, но подумал — уж наверное, знают, что делают), отскребал от стен вместе со всеми.  
Теперь Финн всегда говорит, если что знает.  
Кстати, он трогал вибраниум. В жизни не думал, что доведётся. Ничего особенного.  
…А вот нормальные ли?  
У Селвига на двери кабинета листок прикноплен, и от руки написано: кафедра квантовой телепортации и героического эпоса имени Тора Одинсона. «Тоскует по своему белому кролику», — сказала Джейн, и улыбнулась потом.  
Вот уж кто умный, так это Джейн. Она рассказывала о Лондоне, объясняла про порталы — так, что даже он понял (вот опять: создать на коленке портал между измерениями — это нормально? Финн не уверен). Правда, сейчас она больше по теории, а это для него вообще тёмный лес. Но осенью можно будет пойти на курс лекций для сотрудников. Она как раз его и организует.  
А улыбка у неё такая, что… Стоп. Пояс Тора он починил. И про молот его на Discovery Science как-то раз смотрел. Пусть и говорят, что Тора уже года три не видно, но ему, младшему инженеру Мэйсону, не стоит много думать об улыбке доктора Фостер.  
Остальные ребята тоже отличные, даже те, что совсем психи.  
В общем, нормально всё. Теперь хоть есть с кем поговорить, так, чтобы не озираться вечно по сторонам. И чтобы ответили.

* * *  
Сигнал звенит. До чего ж гнусный звук — будто специально подбирали. Охранник кричит от выхода:  
– Эй, Тумс, тут тебе не Метрополитен-опера, второго звонка не будет, — и дубинкой поигрывает, щёки надувает. Совсем желторотый. Но такая работа. Не у всех выбор есть.  
На душе у Финна кошки скребут. Шеф же никого из них не сдал. Всю ответственность взял на себя.  
Надо бы что-то сказать, но что тут скажешь?  
– Ты меня прости, шеф. Я тебя вроде как это… предал. Продался толстосуму.  
– Ерунды не говори. Покажи этим тепличным барышням настоящий класс. Да постой ты: платит-то хоть Старк нормально? А то смотри, брат у меня в Канзасе, кондиционеры ремонтирует, своя фирма. Могу звякнуть, если что.  
– Всё путём, шеф. Но спасибо.

* * *  
Старк — он совсем как шеф. Тоже за всех трясётся. Этот, правда, вообще за всех. Параноик, говорят, страшный. Да он и сам видел, как Старк ту деталь с самолёта, заново собранную, дрожащими руками ощупывал. Какая-то чертовски важная деталь. Хорошо, что восстановили.  
Финн думает, что «СД» — не просто ещё один навороченный центр исследований и разработки.  
Старк ждёт, что всё это повторится. Готовится. Они все к чему-то готовятся.  
А так-то Старк нормальный мужик.  
Но этого он шефу точно не скажет.


End file.
